


Quiet Mornings

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: You and Rhys share a moment in the early morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a more fluffy reader insert story with Rhys, so I did. Here you go. Enjoy the short fic!

You feel the morning sunrays on your face as you stir from unconsciousness. You screw up your closed eyes even further and whine, burying your head in the warm comfort of blankets. You really didn't want to get up; the blankets always feel soft and velvety and _perfect_ in the morning which makes it a lousy idea to leave the bed.

A quiet voice calls out your name, brushing a hand against your face. You scrunch up your nose and hide further in your blankets. The voice calls your name again, this time wrapping an arm around you.

“It's time to wake up…” Rhys coos softly, lightly playing with your hair.

“Don't wanna… it's Saturday…” You protest, huffing at him even as he pulls you closer to him.

“I know, but you still have to get up. We have things to do.” He presses a kiss to the top of your head and gently pulls the covers away from you.

You shoot a weak glare at him that simmers away as he trails kisses from your cheeks to your neck. You let out a purr as you curl against him. He laughs softly, gently bumping his forehead against yours.

“If you’re pulling all this sappy stuff to get me out of bed, it’s not gonna work, Rhys.” You drawl out, though with a smile, enjoying the way Rhys runs his hand through your hair.

“That’s a shame,” He breathes into your ear and you can sense the growing smirk on his face. “I was thinking about making breakfast for the two of us. Your favourite, too.”

“... Really?” You stare at him, trying to find the lie in his mismatched eyes of blue and brown.

“Really.” He echoes back as an answer before removes his arm and rolls onto his other side. “But since you don’t want to get out of bed, I suppose there’s no point in doing it.” Rhys sniffs, throwing the covers over himself.

“... Alright, smartass,” You sit up and stretch out the sleep from your limbs. “I’m getting up.”

“That’s nice but…” You hear him let out a small snicker. “I don’t feel like getting out of bed now.”

…

You casually slide over next to him and push him off the bed.

“H-Hey!” Rhys yelps as he crashes onto the floor. You muffle a laugh and look over the side of the bed, shooting an innocent smile to your boyfriend, currently a mess of blankets and legs on the carpet.

“Well, you’re up now.” You tease him as you slide off the bed and offer him a hand up.

Rhys reluctantly takes your hand and you tug him up. He gives you a glare and a pout.

“I didn’t push _you_ off the bed…” He mutters with a sulk, crossing his arms.

You smile and gingerly kiss him, your hands gently caressing his cheeks. You pull away. Rhys’ face is a shade of red.

“Sorry for pushing you off, hon. Come on,” You slip your hand into his own, interlocked. “I’ll help you with breakfast.”

“Y-Yeah, s-sounds great.” He stutters out, near inaudible, with his eyes locked on yours.

You smile a little wider and sweeter before pulling him along by the hand, to the kitchen.

Guess this isn’t a bad way to start the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment on how I can improve and maybe what to write for the next reader insert. I have some time on my hands.


End file.
